


（堂良）祝好（二）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（二）

那家店开在警局旁边不远处，二百多米开外吧，可能是因为刚开业，人多到爆满。孟鹤堂和他的小崽子们等了半个多小时才等到位子。

老板娘很漂亮，也很热情，张罗他们坐下以后，又是倒水又是拿小零嘴给他们吃。

“孟哥今天喝酒吗？”秦霄贤在一旁问道，孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼，“上班时间，你是想害我受处分呗？”秦霄贤缩了缩脖子，吐着舌头说，“我可不敢”

在老板娘的推荐下，一行人点了十来个菜，味道倒是当真不错。

席间孟鹤堂出去接了个电话，回来时发现上午刚见过的，那个叫周九良的毕业生，此刻正在不远处的一家炒面摊子门口站着，抬着头似乎在考虑选些什么。

“诶，小周？你怎么在这，还没吃呢吧，来来来，我们在这儿开荤，一起啊？”孟鹤堂走过去，抓着他的胳膊就准备走，周九良硬是站在原地不动。

周九良看着他，心说，吃到一半带我过去，是要带我吃残羹剩饭吗？

周九良挣脱开他的手，说，“不必了，我不想去。”

孟鹤堂倒是没把他的拒绝往心里去，又一次抓住他的手，一边走一边笑着说，“没事儿一起吃餐饭嘛，我手下的孩子们也都是你这个年纪，你们肯定有话聊。”

周九良竟是被孟鹤堂半强迫着拉去的。

一推门，崽子们问，“孟哥，刚谁打电话啊，什……诶，这位是？”

孟鹤堂把周九良拉到屋里，说，“刚是栾副局，就嘱咐一声我们别太晚别喝酒之类的。这位是我们局新来的同事，叫周九良，公安大学法医系的毕业生，还是我校友呢，刚遇见了，来大家认识一下。”

其他人都客客气气的站起来，自我介绍之类的。最高兴的就是秦霄贤了，作为队里最小的一个，遇到一个同龄的实在难得。

“周九良是吧，你好我叫秦霄贤，咱俩差不多大，那我叫你九良吧，你就叫我贤儿就行。”秦霄贤嘻嘻的笑着，这个干瘦干瘦的大男孩，本来长着一副坏坏的脸，笑起来竟有几分傻气。

为什么他身边的人都总是这么开心，啧，好烦。周九良想着。

周九良甚至都没怎么回答，说话，就被拥到中间，几个人又加了些菜，有说有笑的又玩儿了一会。

不自在…待在人群中的周九良处处透露着不自在。他已经习惯了一个人出门一个人吃饭，人太多的时候，他总是嫌吵。微微蹙着眉，他看向周围的人，他们说着聊着，似乎很乐在其中的样子。

为什么只有我融入不进去，周九良自顾自的想着，他的目光不自觉的扫向不远处的孟鹤堂。真的是一个很好看的男人啊。头发向后面梳着，一些碎发落在额前，远山一样的眉，嘭嘭的苹果肌粉粉嫩嫩，鼻梁呈现出完美的弧线，嘴唇微张，看起来很软很甜的样子。最要命的是那一双眼睛，大大的，亮亮的，眼睛里似乎有无限的星辰，似乎被他看到的人就会置身于璀璨的星河中。那星河闪耀着，看向了周九良。

孟鹤堂感觉到一束灼灼的目光，望去是来自于周九良。他笑着问，“怎么了小周？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

周九良被他突然间的开口吓到了，收回来自己不太妥当的目光，摇了摇头，终是无话。

孟鹤堂看了下时间，对一桌的人说，“我看大家伙也吃的差不多了，收拾一下回局里吧，指不定什么时候就有案子了，我们都不在不合适，走了走了。”

结账的时候，老板娘似乎是听见了他们是附近青州公安局的警察，死活给打对折，一顿饭钱便宜的不像话，孟鹤堂一直说不合适不合适，老板娘倒是敞亮，说着要是觉得好以后常来也算是照顾生意了。

回到警局，孟鹤堂带着他的队员们回去了七队的办公室，独留一个周九良，孟鹤堂走在最后，问他，“小周你是现在跟着谁呢？”周九良看着这个好看的男人，很奇怪，为什么喊多话从这个男人嘴里说出来就很好听呢？

“朱鹤松朱老师”周九良答到。孟鹤堂点了点头，说“老朱啊，他挺好的，我来跟他合作，估摸着你要跟着他咱们以后的合作得多着了呢。”

周九良低着头，看着自己的鞋尖，嘟嘟囔囔的嗯了一声。孟鹤堂笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，说，“加油啊小周，好好干，你一定能超过他。”孟鹤堂自己说完笑了，把周九良送到法医部门口，自己回了七队。

周九良坐在自己的位子里，用着低不可闻的声音说着，“加油”


End file.
